Does Your Mother Know?
by Rosaroes Crouch
Summary: On one very hot summer night, Harry goes out to satisfy his burning desire. Only to find the best he could have wished for and more: Draco Malfoy. Harry seduces with a song, succesfully. HPDM slash.


**Does Your Mother Know?**

I strongly urge you all to FIRST download Abba's song 'Does your mother know', before reading. 

It will greatly enhance your reading pleasure!

It was one bloody hot night and Harry couldn't seem to fall asleep, even had the Sandman himself tucked him in. But it was definitely too hot and humid for Harry to sleep with anything that remotely resembled the thinnest of blankets. Due to great desperation Harry had gotten rid of every piece of cloth on his body. He lay now fully naked and panting on his bed – window wide open, trying to catch the slightest of breeze.

"Shit." He knew this just wasn't going to work. It was not only the heat bothering him – but with that came an unlimited urge to hunt. To go out, let his body move to the best of beats and seek out one of the most delicious pieces in the room, and have said chosen one. His stomach made him restless. He couldn't just lay here, he had to get out.

But getting out meant putting more clothing. Harry grabbed a very thin (and therefore see-through) white top from his chair and threw on his brown linnen pants – not even bothering to think of his boxers which lay carelessly on the floor. He was already panting and sweating again, but this was nothing compared to the unknown urge of lust he felt lingering in his loins. He got out.

The door to The Three Broomsticks stood wide open – enthusiastic sounds and music coming from inside. Harry was positively surprised when he realised that the atmosphere inside was a lot cooler than outside and he decided to stay. If it wasn't for lust, it was for coolness.

But after a couple of minutes he had also discovered lust. Not mere lust, sufficient enough to satisfy his temporary needs, but this was life-long lust. If only. But it didn't matter. Right across the room, just ordering a drink, stood the personification of pure lust: Draco Malfoy. Even better was the fact that Draco seemed to be aware of Harry's presence and he smirked casually. Although it was hot, Harry got even hotter.

He decided he needed a drink himself, stood up and approached the bar.

"A double Sambuca, on the rocks, please," he ordered. Draco was still there, almost next to him, sipping his drink.

"So, Potter, realised you needed a social life after all?" Draco snorted.

"Yeah, something like that," Harry admitted. He was not here to pick a fight with Malfoy, he had very different plans.

"So, what's that you're drinking?" Draco asked, staring at the transparant liquid in Harry's glass.

"It's Sambuca, it's really good, tastes like anise," and Harry held his glass in front of Draco's mouth. Draco wanted to grab it, but Harry pulled it back.

"Uh," he said," I will let you taste it."

Draco raised an eyebrow, but by now he was very curious, so he let Harry place the glass against his mouth – carefully letting him sip the strong liquid.

"Hm" Draco licked his lips," tastes rather nice."

A couple of drinks later, both boys were slightly under the influence of alcohol and Harry picked this moment to challenge Draco.

"Let's dance," he said and pointed at the almost empty dancefloor. Most people were taking a break to order drinks, snog or simply sit down.

"Dance?" Draco's eyes grew large and he fervently shook his head. "No way."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well, why should I?" Draco responded cleverly.

"Because I'd like it if you'd dance with me," Harry whispered in Draco's ear, just close enough to make contact.

Draco gulped. "Euhrm."

Harry saw this wasn't the way to convince Draco.

"Wait a second," he said and he walked to the young wizard that was in charge of the music. Draco saw Harry whisper something in the man's ear and his body filled with great anxiety. This wasn't going to be good.

When Harry had returned to Draco a new song started. Harry seemed to know it, Draco didn't recognise it in the slightest. There was a beat, slowly swelling and going faster. An electric guitar seemed to join. And just when Draco thought the song was going to have vocals, he heard Harry sing. Very soft at first, just so he could hear it – almost like a whisper. Harry seemed to sing along with the song.

"You're so hot, teasing me,  
So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a guy like you,  
That's something I couldn't do,  
There's that look in your eyes,  
I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild,  
Ah, but boy you're only a child!" Harry took advantage of the situation, as Draco was totally perplexed. Harry pulled Draco with him to the dancefloor and continued his singing, more loudly this time. Some of the other people joined in their dance, or just looked amused at their newfound entertainment.

"Well I can dance with you honey,  
If you think it's funny,  
Does your mother know that you're out?  
And I can chat with you baby,  
Flirt a little maybe,  
Does your mother know that you're out?" Harry smiled at the thought of Narcissa knowing he was out here, trying to woo her son. Draco seemed to catch up with the lyrics too, as a small grin showed on his face. Harry was obviously trying to take control of seducing Draco with his song, stroking the blonde all over his chest, more and more backing him up against a very convenient pillar.

But Draco had some ideas of his own. He could now remember the song's refrain and pushed Harry away from him.

"Take it easy,  
Better slow down boy,  
That's no way to go,  
Does your mother know?  
Take it easy,  
Try to cool it boy,  
Take it nice and slow,  
Does your mother know?" Draco sang. Now he had Harry against the wall and he thrust his body fiercefully slow against Harry's – knowing the darkhaired wizard wouldn't last long like that. His face was very close to Harry's, who could only open his mouth helplessly, catching for breath. Draco pressed his lips against Harry's hungrily, immediately seeking entrance with his tongue. As if things couldn't get any more hot, Harry would think the next morning. Now he could do all – but think. As Harry's hands found their way into Draco's silky blonde locks, trying to pull him closer into their kiss, his body moved in perfect rythm with Draco's.

But Draco backed away, with difficulty.

"Let's go." Draco said with a broken voice and red swollen lips from kissing.

"Go where?" Harry was still dazed. All he could focus on was Draco, standing there in front of him. With a ripped shirt and an unmistakable bulge in his tight trousers.

"My room, _now_," Draco hissed, pulling Harry with him.

Only now did Harry realise what a show they must have been putting on for the rest of the bar. All eyes were lingering on the couple, some annoyed, but most of them very aroused themselves.

"Sorry," Harry muttered as they left.

Once out in the very hot night, Harry caught up with Draco, sneaking his arms around the blonde's waist.

"I can see what you want," Draco said, mimicking Harry's song," but you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun."  
Harry grinned knowingly and continued the song: "Now you're so cute, I like your style, and I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile."

Draco couldn't help but smile. Harry pressed a very hot kiss on Draco's lips, demanding his everlasting lover and more.  
"First tonight," Draco promised, as they rushed to the castle – undoing their trousers on their way.

- - - - -

This was a one-shot. 'Does your mother know,' an Abba song, of course.

Did you enjoy and/or have you got ideas for a follow-up?

**Please review!**


End file.
